The Killer
by BunnyFtw
Summary: Gabe is Jealous of Brian, but what no,body knows is that Brian wants to kill people...to get his girl and to kill any of her friends...even if that means killing Jo...Will Gabe make it on time before she is dead or will it be to late? Jo/Gabe
1. Chapter 1

(Gabe's P.O.V)

"Gabe! get your butt up, its time for school!" My mother yelled.

I shot up and got out of bed and got dressed.

Why am I getting dressed? Cause today is pizza/Movie day at my school! 2nd grade rocks!

"Why you so happy to go to school?" Teddy asked.

"Today is Pizza/movie day at my school." I said smiling.

"Sound fun." Teddy said smiling.

"Yep, cant wait!" I yelled with my hands up.

After that my dad came in and took my hands down.

"Gabe,some girl is calling you in the living room, go answer it before I kill that phone." My dad said annoyed.

"I bet its a girl who wants to ask my special boy out." My mother said hugging me.

"Go answer it!" My dad yelled.

"Okay." I said running out.

I answered and waited to hear a voice.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gabe!" I heard that voice anywhere.

"Jo. why are you calling me?" I whispered.

"I'm bored, and the pizza thing is about to start in 5 min." Jo said sighing in the phone.

"I know and talk to your friends." I said.

"They are buzy." Jo cried.

"Fine, soooo." I said whispering again.

"Gabe." Charlie said.

I turned around and smiled at Charlie, sometimes I like her but deep down I love her as a sister.

Chessy right?

Anyway I picked her up and sat her down next to me.

"Gabe?" I heard Jo say over the phone.

I picked the phone up and me and Jo started talking.

I really couldn't believe we were talking,I mean I never talked to a girl like this.

After that I felt my mother behide me listening.

I hanged up and started at her.

"Who was that?" My mother asked.

"Jo, she wanted to know about the homework." Half was true.

"Okay, get in the car." My mother said opening the door for me.

I smiled and grabbed my bag and left with her.

-(Gabe's P.O.V)

The whole ride was boring, We finally got to the school and I got out without saying anything, I walked into the Classroom to see everyone sitting down, I sat down and just waited.

"You made it Gabe!" My best friend Ariana yelled at me.

"Yes I did." I yelled back at her.

I smiled and turned to see Jo flirting with some football player.

I dont know how but I felt a bang of Jealous, Really Gabe? (A/n **Gabe, **_Mind_

_You like her.._

**Who said that?**

_Me..Your brain.._

**I dont like Jo**

_Yes you do...Your Jealous of that football player talking to your girl.._

**She's not my girl! and no...**

_She will be your girl, if you ask her out.._

**No! Bye!**

After that I shook my head and just stared at Jo.

"Hello Gabe?" My friend said.

I shook my head and turned to my friend.

"Jealous of Brian?" My friend said.

"Who's Brian?" I said.

"The guy who's talking to your girl." My friend said smiling at me.

"She's not my girl." I said.

"Yet." Was the last word.

"Brian is the best!" Jo yelled.

After that I made a fist and was about to hit him.

But I calmed down and just relaxed.

"Omg! Brian can pick up a car by him self!" A Blonde yelled.

"And he's really cute." Jo added smiling of course.

Great, I'm about to loose it...Why am I doing this?

"Can I touch your body?" Jo asked.

After that I somehow my glass cup. and Bloid was everywhere.

"Omg! Gabe your hand is bleeding!" Ariana yelled pointing at it.

I looked and saw my hand was full of blood...

Ariana,Jo,Hannah helped me and Jo was the one who put stuff on my hand.

"He's okay." Hannah and Ariana said leaving.

"What happen?" Jo asked me.

"My hand slipped, Thanks." I said smiling at her.

"Okay, I gotta go talk to Brian bye." Jo said before secertly kissing me on the cheek then leaving.

I still got mad while Jo was flirting with him.

I hate him...

-(After School)

"Does your hand hurt still?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh my ride is here, bye." Ariana yelled leaving.

I smiled and waited for my ride. Again I saw Jo and Brian walking together, Where is glass when you need it?

After that Brian kissed Jo on the cheek and left.

I got mad again but I kept my cool.

But of course I had something in my hand and my hand bleeded again.

I gotta stop this...Jo is making me loose my mind.

"Beep!" I heard my horn.

I jumped and saw my mother there, I smiled and ran over and opened the door and we left to the house.

-(At the house)

"What happen to your arm?" Everyone asked me.

"I broke a my glass cup today." I said feeling my arm.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"I dont know." I lied.

I sat down and just saw Everyone staring at me.

After that I got up and walked to the living room to watch tv.

I sat down and watched Mad.

Somewhere my mother came in and sat next to me.

"I saw you got a little mad after school, Wanna talk about it?" My mother said.

"What is their to talk about." I said staring at the tv.

"Was it that guy who was talking to that Jo?" My mother said.

"How do you know her name?" I asked.

"I'm her mom's best friend." My mother said smiling.

"Oh." I said sad.

"Do you like Jo?" My mother asked.

"No! that's gross, Okay maybe a little." I said.

"Gabe, the reason you broke your hand cause your _Jealous._" My mother said smiling.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Its when you like a girl, and you see her with another guy you get mad and do something crazy." My mother explained.

"So I'm Jealous?" I said.

"Yep." My mother said getting up and leaving.

I'm Jealous...Great...

**Gabe is Jealous!:] Review people!:]**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe POV

"Gabe!" My mother yelled.

"What!" I yelled back at her.

"The phone is for you again!" My mother yelled again.

I moaned and went downstaris and grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Gabe!" I know that voice again.

"What do you want Jo? I have a phone you know!" I yelled at her.

"I know, anyway what up?" Jo said.

"Sleeping what about you?" I said yawning.

"With Brian, he is soo cute!" Jo screamed.

After that I forget that I had Charlie's bottle, Dont ask and I made a fist, I am going to kill Brian!

"Gabe you okay?" Jo asked.

"I'm fine!" I yelled.

"Umm...Want me to come over?" Jo asked.

"Umm...Sure?" I said.

I didn't really want Jo to come but I guess...

"Okay, be there in a sec." Jo said handing up.

"Gabe?" Teddy called.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You spilled milk all over the floor." Teddy said.

"Oh." I said.

I jumped up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Jo is coming over." I said.

"Cool." My mother said.

After that the bell started ringing.

I opened the door and saw Jo wearing a pink shirt with black skinny jeans.

"Hey." Jo said.

"Hi, wanna go upstaris and play Galaxy War?" I asked.

"Sure!" Jo yelled.

Me and Jo ran upstaris to my room and started playing Galaxy war.

Jo is cute when she is mad, she can kick ass! That's what I like about her...Wait! I dont like Jo! I dont hate her, but I dont have a crush on her...

"Hey where's your restroom?" Jo asked.

"Over there." I said pointing at a yellow and green wall.

Jo left and I just stared at her, She left the door open.

"I hate you!' I heard Jo yell through the bathroom.

"No, your the idoit!" Jo kpet yelling.

"Forget you! I never wanna see you again!" Last thing Jo said before I heard a loud bang.

"Jo?" I said.

"What!" Jo yelled sitting on my bed crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting close to her.

"No!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"You think Sorry is gonna make me feel better!" Jo yelled getting up facing the wall.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Brian broke up with me!" Jo yelled.

"Well, maybe he broke up with you cause your a bully!" I said without thinking.

"What! I only bully you!" Jo yelled back at me.

"All you care about is hurting everyone and only caring about your self! No wonder why Brian broke up with you!" I yelled.

After that Jo started crying.

"Jo, you know I didn't mean it." I said.

But It didn't matter, Jo was leaving crying.

_What did I do?_

**Review!:] Loveee yaaa!:] I love Jabe!**

**I wanted to do some kinda drama! **


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe POV

I just stood there watching Jo leave crying at what I said.

"Gabe!" Someoen yelled.

I jumped and saw my mother watching the whole thing.

"You should say your sorry." my mother said holding PJ's underwear.

"Why should I?" I said.

"Gabe, If you say your sorry then I'll give you a dollar." My mother said smiling at me.

After that I grabbed my bag and rushed off to Jo's House.

-Gabe POV-

"Hello!" I yelled while banging on the door.

A white lady answered the door and just stared at me.

"I didn't kill Justin Bieber!" The lady yelled.

"Is Jo here?" I asked.

"Yeah, and dont tell anyone I killed Justin Bieber okay?" The lady said smiling.

I laughed and felt something on my feet, I looked down and saw Justin Bieber cold dead...Eww. (A/N This was my cousin's idea! blame her!)

I rushed upstaris and opened Jo's door.

"Hey Jo." I said.

"Leave now!" Jo yelled throwing a shoe at me.

"Jo, I wanna say something." I said sitting next to her.

"What?" Jo said holding a converse shoe.

"Sorry about saying those words." I said.

"Okay but I dont forgive you." Jo said turning on the tv.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You dont mean it!" Jo yelled.

"Yes I do!" I yelled.

Agian with the fighting?

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"No!" Jo yelled.

"Your just mad cause Brian broke up with you and dated Kit!" I yelled. Oh Crap!

"My friend Kit?" She asked...Of course she was crying.

"Yeah, he used you!" I said hoping to go somewhere with this.

"Your lying!" Jo yelled and threw another shoe at me.

She missed but I could feel the pain in her.

"No, I heard him, He is in love with your Kit not you." I said.

-Flash Back-

_"Dude, are you in love with Jo?" Tyler Asked._

_"No! I love Kit." Brian said._

_"Why are you dating Jo then?" Tyler asked._

_"I dont know, she is a total loser." Brian admitted._

_"Break up with her.' Tyler suggested._

_"I will, but she might cry like a baby!" Brian laughed._

_"True!" Tyler agreed laughing with him._

_"Such a loser! Kit is my love." Brian said holding his hands up._

_"Jo needs to grow up and date someone else!" Tyler said eating some pudding._

_"How about that kid Gabe?" Tyler asked._

_"I think they like each other." Brian said looking at him self in the mirror._

_"Maybe, but Jo is really ugly!' Tyler said._

_"Yeah, maybe Gabe will throw up when he sees her face." Brian said laughing._

_After that Gabe made a noice._

_'What was that?" Brian asked._

_Gabe ran out trying not to kill Brian.._

**-End of Flash Back-\**

"Brian loves me!" Jo yelled.

"No! He thinks your ugly!" I yelled.

"And! I beat up a girl for saying that!" Jo yelled.

"That;s all you do! You beat people up for making you sad or mad!" I said trying to get to her.

"Shut up!" Jo said hitting me softly.

Jo sat down on the bed.

I sat down with her and said nothing.

Jo came to me and I just hugged her.

"Am I ugly?" Jo whispered.

"No, Brian is a jack-ass." I said.

"Thanks, I bet you dont like me." Jo said in my chest.

"No, I like you as a friend." I said.

Somewhere in my heart I felt that was a lie.

"No you like like me!" Jo said laughing.

"Oh yeah prove it!" I said laughing.

"Fine." Jo said pulling me into a kiss.

Woah! Jo is kissing me and I kinda like it!

I will kick Brian's butt later for hurting Jo...

**Brian is a Jack-Ass! and hope you love it! *Next chapter: Gabe gets in a fight...Will he win or loose? Review if you want Gabe to win or loose for Jo!* **


	4. Chapter 4

Jo's POV

I pulled back and stared at Gabe.

"Nice Kiss." I said.

"Yeah." Gabe agreed.

"So..." Jo said.

Before I could say anything we laughed cause we heard Jo's mom yelling.

"Go in Justin Bieber!" Jo's mom kept yelling.

"What she doing?" I asked.

"Putting the body away." Jo said smiling.

"Why did she kill him?" Gabe asked.

"I dont know." I said smiling.

"Hmm...Wanna listen to his songs before he is put away?" Gabe asked.

"You can, I'm gonna leave to the restroom." I said leaving.

All I could hear was 'Baby, Somebody to love, Love me'

I washed my face and got a call.

"Hello?"

"Jo?" Brian said.

"Yeah? what do you want?" I said kinda mad.

"I want you back." Brian admitted.

I droped the phone and stared at Gabe, should I go back?

I picked up the phone and did the stupidest thing.

"Okay, I want you too." I said.

"Good, cause I was gonna shoot you if you didn't say Yes." Brian said.

"What?" I said.

"I have a gun, so do what I say and dont tell anyone or you'll be just like Justin Bieber." Brian said handing up.

I dropped the phone again and started crying.

I'm gonna get shoot...Is all I could think of in my brain.

"Jo?" Gabe said behide me.

I pushed past him and sat on the bed.

"Go in the trash can!" My mother yelled.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked.

"Nothing, just leave okay?" I said kissing his cheek.

"Okay, see ya." Gabe said smiling and leaving.

I smiled and started watching tv.

"Knock, Knock!" I heard from my window.

I looked and saw Brian in a black suit knocking my window.

I gulped and opened the door.

Brian jumped and stared at me with cold brown eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked scared.

I went back against the wall.

What I saw scared the life out of me, Brian had a knife.

"You were with the Gabe kid!" Brian said.

"I know." I said.

"I told you to stay away from him." Brian said coming close to me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You better be sorry." Brian said grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to bite him.

Brian pushed me hard against the wall and still holded my wrist.

"Shut up or your dead!" Brian whispered in my ear.

After that Brian started cutting my wrist, It hurt but I just stood there crying.

Brian stopped and my wrist was bleeding alot.

Brian smiled and left leaving me bleeding.

I fell on the floor crying and bleeding, I was hurt and scared.

_Why me? Why didn't I just tell Gabe..or the police..._

**What do you think? And plz stop commenting about Justin Bieber! I get it...And plzz enjoy! I'll have to post this in 3rd period:] Love ya! This chapter is kinda stupid/:**

**Sorry some chapter Gabe will kick Brian's ass!:] It will be in some chapter! Btw:Dont comment and Justin Bieber! I get the message! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jo's POV

I woke up finding my self lying on the floor crying.

I stopped bleeding but the cut was still there.

I feel like dying right now cause of what Brian did.

_Why did he have to cut me?_

"Jo!" My mother yelled.

I jumped and got dressed and hided the cut.

I went down staris and saw Justin Bieber in the trash can.

I laughed and saw my mom eating eggs.

"Hey Mom, why didn't you put Justin in the other house?" I asked.

"To tired." My mother answered.

I smiled and left to my school...

-Jo's POV

"Kit!" I said to her.

"Hey Jo, what happen to your wrist?" Kit asked.

"I fell on the floor." I lied.

I couldn't tell her, Brian would kill me.

"Anyway, where were you last night?" Kit asked.

"At home, Gabe came over." I said smiling.

"Ohh, what happen?" Kit asked.

"We kissed!" I screamed.

"Aww! did you like it?" Kit cried.

"No! okay maybe a little." I said smiling.

"Jo and Gabe sitting in a tree!" Kit sang.

"Shut up!" I yelled covering her mouth.

"You gotta love him." Kit said.

"He is cute." I admitted.

"Wait dont you like Brian?" Kit asked.

I like Brian and Gabe!

"Yeah but I a little bit like Gabe." I said.

"Brian is bad, go out with Gabe." Kit suggested.

"Yeah, I should..." I whispered.

"What?" Kit said noisy.

"Nothing! I better go! Bye!" I yelled leaving to find Brian.

But I bumped into Gabe, wearing those tight skinny jeans.

"Hey, about last night." Gabe started saying.

"Yeah, we kissed." I said.

"Yep, wanna come over?" Gabe asked.

"Cant, maybe tomorrow?" I said.

After that when no,one was looking me and Gabe both kissed each other real quick.

We pulled apart and both left and the same time.

I bumped into Brian, I gulped again and scared what he is gonna do to me.

Everyone left and we were the only person left.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM GABE!" Brian yelled pushing me again against the wall.

"Your not the boss of me!" I yelled kinda crying.

Brian had a evil smile and grabbed me and held me to the staris.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked scared.

Brian put me down and pushed me down the staris, I fell and just stood there, Why me?

I kept crying and felt hurt.

I use to love Brian with his cute smile but now he is just a jack-ass.

Now Gabe makes me smile, I like him with his cute hair and his cute smile and his cute smile.

I got up and saw Brian with the knife again.

Brian grabbed my other wrist and started cutting me again.

He stopped and left, I hate Brian!

Now I have two choices:

Tell the Police

or Make Brian cut Kit

**Review and tell me which one should she choice!**

**This was posted at school in 3rd period!:D **


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own anything!:]**

**Jo's POV**

I made my choice, I'm gonna call the police, but when?

Brian would kill me anytime he sees me with Gabe.

I have to call the poilce...but how?

-At School! (Jo's POV)

"Hey, wow falling alot?" Kit asked.

"Yeah." I said looking down.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Kit asked staring at me.

"No! anyway better go before I'll late!" I yelled.

I left and ran to my classroom, I spotted Gabe.

I smiled and felt my heart beat again, But then my heart beated a couple of times in fear.

Brian was in my 2nd period! Uh-Oh

I gulped and tried to think stariaght, He couldn't hurt me, there is a teacher.

"Okay class, I need to go to the restroom, Be good while I'm gone!" The teacher said leaving.

Everyone started talking but I stood still, I'm scared out of my life...I kept staring at the phone in the corner.

I got up and made it to the phone, I pressed the numbers and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello, 9-1-1?" I whispered.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Some lady said.

"Help! I been getting cut by B-" I said but held a dial tone.

I turned around and saw Brian staring at me.

"I was calling my mom." I lied.

"You Liar!" Bria yelled holding my wrist.

"Stop! You cut my two wrist already!" I yelled.

"And? I'll cut you untill your _Dead." _

Dead That word kept me scared, Why kill me?

Brian pulled out the knife again, he smiled at me and just stabbed me.

I yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

"Die in hell!" Brian yelled pulling the knife out.

I dont understand why I didn't die yet, I'm lucky I guess...

I started crying and was covered in blood.

"Jo!" Kit and Gabe yelled.

After that was all blury and I saw darkness...

**I will work on this story untill its over:] **

**Review and show me love! **

**No she didn't die! Who should stab Brian?**

**Gabe or Kit? Review saying your answer!:] **


	7. Chapter 7

Jo's Pov

I opened my eyes to see I was in the Hospital, I looked around and saw my mom, Kit and Gabe staring at me.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Me and Gabe saw you covered in blood." Kit said.

"I'm just glad your okay." My mother said.

"Yeah, why were you bleeding?" Gabe asked.

I couldn't tell them, I would get stabbed again.

"Okay, she was stabbed and cut on both her wrist." The nurse said.

"Oh My God!" My mother cried.

"She's fine." The nurse said poping her gum.

"What if she gets stabbed again?" Gabe asked.

"She will not die." The nurse said looking at the white board.

"Will she be able to leave?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, like right now." The nurse said poping her gum louder.

"Okay, wanna leave Jo?" My mother asked.

"Yeah." I smiled and got out of bed with the help of Gabe.

We left and I rushed to the car with Kit and Gabe.

-At House-

"So Jo, how did you get stabbed?" Gabe asked staring at me.

"I dont know." I lied.

"You sure?" Kit said.

"Yeah, my wrist are feeling better." I said poking my wrist.

"That's good." Kit said hugging me.

"Its getting late, we should leave." Kit and Gabe said.

I smiled and let them leave.

I sat down on my bed hoping Brian will leave me alone.

But It never did, Brian was waiting by my window.

If he stabbes me I will not die, So why try to kill me?

Brian opened the window and just stared at me.

"If you stab me, I'll not die." I said.

"I'm gonna not stab you, I'm gonna shoot you." Brian said holding a gun.

"I will not die though." I said smart.

After that Brian knocked me out and I fell down on the floor.

"Bye-Bye Jo." The last words I heard Brian say and I saw darkness again.

**Review and show me love:]**

**Who should kill Brian?**

**Gabe , Kit or her mom?**

**REvieww!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own anything! and I'm doing this story while its Raining:] I love the rain!**

Jo's POV

I woke up to find my self in the water, I couldn't breath, I moved my arms back and forth and started breathed hard.

I spit out some water, How did I get it the water.

I breathed for a sec and found my self to the lake.

I have to tell the police! I walked to my house and opened the door to see my mom talking to Justin Bieber.

"Mom, who are you talking to?" I asked.

"No,one!" She yelled.

I walked to my room and grabbed the home phone.

I pressed 9-1-1 again, I heard the first ring and the someone talking.

"Hello?" The lady said.

"Yes, I need your help! there is a killer trying to kill me!" I yelled.

"Okay, who is it?" The lady asked.

"Brian Soi-" I heard another dail tone.

I looked and saw that the phone's are down cause of the rain.

Great...I sighed and sat on the bed, I need to call them..

"Jo! some kid is here named Brian!" My mother yelled.

My heart stopped for a sec and closed my door. (She locked it)

I heard footsteps and felt cold air, No please make this a dream...!

Somehow Brian opened the door and stared at me.

I backed away and held a knife.

"Wow, your so lame." Brian said and grabbed the knife from me.

"You stabbed me, knocked me out and now what?" I said tuff.

After that Brian pulled me to the floor and started chocking me untill I couldn't breath.

"Help!" I yelled.

Brian chocked me some more even tighter.

I felt like I was gonna die any second.

"I hope you die." Brian said letting me go.

this time I didn't faint or pass out, I felt dizzy though.

Brian stabbed me again, But I didn't fall, I cried in pain.

He left but I could feel the pain in my chest.

I walked up to the restroom and turned the water on, I sat down and grabbed the knife and started cutted my self, I felt the cold water on my skin. I felt the water come up to my tummy.

I should just drown, I closed my eyes and felt the water rose up.

**What do you think?:] **

**I love this chapter;] **

**Review!:] Give me some ideas of what Brian should do to Jo...:]**


	9. Chapter 9

Gabe's Pov

I sighed and was really bored, My brother Pj kept putting AXE on, it really smelled.

Pj left cause his gf Tiffany, I shot up and put the AXE on. Hmm...I smell good.

"Gabe, can you go to Jo's house to get her mom's milk?" My mother yelled.

"Why do I need to get their milk?" I yelled.

"Cause they stole ours!" My mother answered back.

I laughed and ran out side to Jo's house.

Her house is across the street so I just ran and knocked on the door.

"Hey Gabe, she's in the restroom." Her mother said closing the door while I walked in. I ran upstairs and found her room.

I opened her door and heard the water still running, How long has she been in there?

I opened the bathroom door and saw the shower cutian was closed, I opened the cutian and saw Jo lying on the floor bleeding looking passed out.

"Jo!" I yelled.

I grabbed her and pulled her out of the bathroom, Why would she do this?

I put her on the bed and sighed, I shook her and her eyes opened.

"Jo!" I yelled hugging her.

"Gabe?" Jo said.

I kept hugging her, I didn't want to loose her.

"What Happen?" Jo asked.

"I found you in the shower trying to drown." I said.

She cried and just fell into her bed.

"What's going on with you?" I asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine." Jo said covering her face.

"Okay, anyway I wanted to ask you something." I said blushing.

"Yes?" Jo said smiling.

"Will you go to the spring dance with me?" I asked.

I never had the guts to ask a girl to the dance, I felt better, I hope she says yes.

"Sure!" Jo said smiling.

After that Jo got up and grabbed the milk.

"Here, see ya at the dance tomorrow night." Jo said.

"Okay." I said grabbing the milk, I was about to smile when I saw the cuts on Jo's wrist.

Why is she doing this?

**Okay next chapter is the dance and their is a suprise at the dance and alot of twist and Brian hurting Jo...But something happens to Brian...;] **


	10. The Party!

Jo's Pov

"Hey Kit! today is the school dance!" I yelled.

"I know, who has asked you yet?" Kit asked.

"Gabe asked me." I said smiling like a star in the sky.

"Aww, I wonder who's gonna ask me!" Kit said.

After those words, Brian came with a flower.

"Kit, will you go with me to the dance?" Brian asked.

"No." Kit said closing her locker.

"You will be mine Kit!" Brian yelled leaving.

"How about Brian's friend?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Kit said leaving to Brian's friend.

"Hey Jo!" I heard that boy voice.

"Hey Gabe!" I yelled.

'Ready for tonight?' Gabe asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So...?" Gabe said.

"Umm...see ya!" I said.

"Wait..." Gabe said grabbing my hand.

Gabe pulled me back and kissed me.

Woah, I felt sparks and fireworks go off!

Gabe pulled apart and stared at me.

"Wow!" is all I could say.

"Bye Jo!" Gabe said leaving.

Kit ran back to me yelling.

'What!" I said.

Me and Kit were jumping up and down.

"I asked Brian's friend to the dance and he said yes!" Kit yelled.

"What did Brian say?" I asked.

"He said I'll pay." Kit said.

What does he mean by that? Would he kill her?

-(At The Dance, Jo's POV)

I walked in and found alot of people dancing, It was really cool, It had a lot of color of lights and lots of food!

"Jo! Where is Gabe?" Kit asked.

"Getting me juice!" I said smiling.

"Cool, Brian's friend wants to dance, should I?" Kit asked me.

"Yes!" I said pushing her to Brian's Friend.

After that Kit and Brian's friend started dancing.

The music turned up more,I love this song!

What was playing was: Shark In the water by V.V Brown.

Where is Gabe?

I spotted Gabe talking to his guy friends, I smiled and sat down watching everyone dance.

I felt someone poke me, I turned around to see Gabe.

"Hey Gabe." I said.

"Wanna dance?" Gabe asked holding out his hand.

I grabbed it and we walked to the dance floor dancing to Shark in the water.

"Ahh!" Everyone heard a scream.

We all stopped and stared.

The music stopped and we stood still.

"Everyone, it was nothing but we are pausing the party now!" The teacher said.

Everyone kept froze, where did that scream come from?

Where's Gabe?

All these questions were stuck in my head..

I decide to go search for him, I stuck out into the halls and found Gabe listening to his ipod.

I pulled out the headphones and he stared at me.

"What happen?" I asked scared.

"Brian." Gabe said not even scared.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"I saw him leave with a blonde." Gabe said staring at the halls.

"Who?" I yelled shaking him.

"I dont know!" Gabe said pulling me away.

After that the lights turned off and it was pitch black.

"Ahh!" I yelled hugging Gabe.

The lights turned back on to see Brian covered in blood holding someone.

"Brian." I said shaking.

"Why are you here?" Brian asked mad.

"Who are you holding?" Gabe asked.

"Brittany, I killed her." Brian said throwing the body.

I cried, that was my other best friend, I stood by her body and grabbed her hand, Why Brittany?

She was covered in blood and her eyes closed.

"Brittany." I whispered crying.

"And your next!" Brian said holding the knife.

I shot up and hided behide Gabe.

I am tuff and strong but I cant beat him with a knife.

"What's wrong Gabby?" Brian said coming close to Gabe.

Gabe backed me up to a corner and backed away.

"Cant think of anything?" Brian asked holding the knife tightly.

"Dont kill me." Gabe whispered to Brian.

Brian kept coming closer and closer to Gabe.

You could see Gabe crying, I felt that way too.

"You should of stayed away." Brian said holding the knife to Gabe's tummy.

"Please dont do it." Gabe whispered again.

After that Brian did the unthinkable and stabbed Gabe right in the tummy.

I cried and felt my self hurt, I felt sick.

Gabe fell down on the floor and held the knife.

"Boom!" Is what I heard from my ears.

I looked up to see Kit holding a gun, Kit shooted Brian!

I gasped and saw Brian fall to the floor with blood coming out of his heart.

I ran up to Gabe and hugged him.

"Dont die Gabe!" I kept saying crying.

Kit put away the gun and ran to me and Gabe.

Kit put her arm around me, I cryed and hopped Gabe wouldn't die.

"Ahh..." Gabe said.

Blood kept coming from his shoulder and his hands,

"Please dont die!" I said again crying on to Kit's shoulder.

After that Gabe closed his eyes and fell into my arms.

"Gabe!" me and Kit yelled.

I cried again and held Gabe and Kit.

"He's oaky." Kit said to me.

I hope Kit's right.

**Yes this is from Degrassi! I just twisted it! Hope you like!**

**You didn't suppest Kit to have a gun did you?**

**Anyway on the Degrassi episode cried,Eli got stabbed and now my cousin's are crying cause Gabe got stabbed! Enjoyyyy:] There is still more chapters left!:] **


	11. Another Murder in the school

Jo's POV

I saw a light but it was still dark from where I am.

"I hate Brian!" Kit yelled.

"Me too!" I said.

"Why would he stab Gabe?" Kit asked.

"I dont know." I said.

Me and Kit walked to Brian and saw him cold dead.

"He looks bad." Kit said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What should we do with the body?" I asked.

"To the lake?" Kit suggested.

"We cant leave Gabe." I pointed out.

"True, I'll go." Kit said.

"No, you are my best friend, I'll go!" I said.

"No, I dont want to dead." Kit said staring at the body.

"How about in some lockers?" I Joked.

"We could, but somone might tell the police." Kit said grabbing the body.

"The lake is too far away, how about into the school pool?" I asked.

"Maybe, but dont people go into there?" Kit said.

"We can't call the police, they will take us to jail!" I cried.

"We dont tell the police! and wait what did your mom do to the Justin Bieber body?" Kit said staring at me.

"She threw it in the trash then burned it." I said smiling.

"Aww, I like Justin Bieber." Kit said sad.

"Anyway what does that have to do?" I said.

"We could say that someone his Justin!" Kit said.

"No, how about we throw him into the..." I said trying to think.

"Pool?" Kit said.

"Yeah! but what pool?" I asked.

"The school hot pool! No,one goes in there anymore!" Kit said clapping her hands.

"Okay, wait why is the lights off?" I asked

"I dont know." Kit said trying to find me.

"I found you, turn on the lights!" Kit cried.

I looked around and found the lights, I turned them on but me and Kit both yelled.

Brian was gone!

"Where did he go?" Kit asked scared.

I was shaking more, Brian always tried to kill me!

"Where could have he gone?" I asked Kit.

"Boom!" Me and Kit heard.

We both turned around to see Brian holding Kit's gun pointing at us.

"How did he?" I asked.

Me and Kit held each other scared out of our life.

"You should of never killed me!" Brian yelled hodling the gun to Kit.

"Dont kill us!" I yelled shaking.

"You guys killed me!" Brian yelled.

"We're sorry!" Kit cried.

I'm so scared, we will be dead in a second from Brian's Point Of View!

I looked at Gabe, still lying there blood coming out.

"Boom!" Brian pulled the gun to a locker.

"Please, dont kill us!" Kit yelled.

"Boom!" Another shot was made.

"Please stop." I whispered.

"I want you dead." Brian said pointing the gun to Kit.

"Boom!" Another shoot and the shoot went though Kit's shoulder.

"Kit!" I yelled holding her.

She fell down on the floor crying while blood came out.

"Kit, please dont die!" I said crying.

Gabe now Kit...Why?

"Kit." Brian whispered.

Wait Brian likes Kit, why would he shoot her?

"Stupid! I wanted to kill you!" Brian yelled pushing me against the wall.

"I never wanted to hurt her! look what you did!" Brian yelled.

Brian kept yelling at me and I felt him trying to chock me.

"You little brat!" Brian yelled.

"I hate you." I whispered though my teeth.

"You little bitch!" Brian yelled throwing me on the floor.

I didn't cry but I felt pain.

Why me?

Brian held the gun to me and was gonna shoot...

"Dont kill me!" I yelled.

If he shoots me then I die!

"Bye-Bye Jo." Brian said pressing the crigger.

I heard the bang but I didn't see blood on me, I looked up to see Justin Bieber holding a gun to him.

"Justin Bieber?" I called out.

"Why you!" Brian said.

He was about to finsh till he fell down and closed his eyes.

"Justin, why?" I asked.

"You mom might of killed me, but I dont let my fans get killed!" Justin said.

I ran to Kit and Gabe..

"Lets take them out." Justin said grabbing Kit.

"Where?" I asked grabbing Gabe.

"Outside." Justin asnswered.

We both walked out untill we heard a long bell.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The police! there is still a murder in this school." Justin said.

"But Brian was the only one that had a gun." I said putting them down on the floor.

"There is still a murder here." Justin said.

Me and Justin did first aid kit on Gabe and Kit.

"They'll wake up any min." Justin said fixing Kit's bruise.

"Thanks.' I said hugging him.

"Your welcome, tell your mom I said hi!" Justin said.

I laughed and saw Gabe wake up.

"Gabe!" I said hugging him.

"What happen?" Gabe asked.

"You got stabbed." I said crying.

"Am I alive?" Gabe asked checking him self.

"Yes!" I said hugging him again.

I felt Gabe hug me back, I feel safe.

"Jo?" I heard Kit say.

"Kit!" I said letting go of Gabe.

"Woah is that Justin Bieber?" Kit yelled.

"Yeah, and you are?" Justin asked.

"Kit, wow." Kit said.

"Kit and Justin!" Me and Gabe sang.

Kit blushed, she was the best ever!

"Sorry to ruin things but there is still a murder." Justin said.

"Who?" Kit asked,

Who would the other murder be?

**Who is the other murder?**

**REview and some me love:] Love the Kit/Justin thing?**


	12. The Shot

Jo's Pov

"Who?" I asked.

"I dont know, we should find the other before we get hurt again." Justin said grabbing Kit.

I grabbed Gabe and we both standed at the same time.

"Lets go!" Justin called.

Me and Gabe left and saw no,one in school.

"Where is everyone?" Kit asked.

"They left." Gabe whispered.

"What?" Me,Kit and Justin said at the same time.

"They left a note saying they left." Gabe said throwing the paper.

"Wait...do you hear that?" Kit said.

We all stopped and heard a loud noice.

"Its the murder!" Kit yelled.

"Everyone back away." Justin said pushing us away.

Justin held a gun and waited till the murder came.

The murder came and we saw it was Brian's friend!

(Brian's friend is name:Ryan)

"Ryan? what are you doing?" Kit asked.

"I hated everyone here! that's why I tricked everyone to go to the lake." Ryan said.

"To the lake why?" I asked.

"So I can murder them." Ryan said laughing.

"How could you Ryan!" Kit yelled.

"Shut up brat!" Ryan said pointing the gun to her.

"Dont!" Justin yelled.

"Haha...what are you gonna do about it?" Ryan said staring at him.

"I'll kick your butt!" Justin yelled.

"Haha...your just a singer!" Ryan said laughing.

"So? I'm still the badest." Justin said.

After that Ryan kept laughing and shot him.

"No!" Kit said jumping in fourt of him.

"Kit!" I yelled.

The shot was made and Kit was the one to get hurt.

I watched as she fell to her floor again blood coming out.

"Kit!" I cried.

"Kit, how could you!" Justin yelled.

"She got in the way. Ryan said caring less.

"So you just had to shot her?" I yelled at him.

I will get shot but I rather take my chanches.

"Boom!" Another shot was made and of course It was me.

I fell to the floor and felt someone pick me up.

All I saw was darkness.

Gabe's POV

"You killed her!" I yelled.

"And? kill the girls then the guys." Ryan said.

"You little.." Justin said.

"Say another word and your dead!" Ryan called.

"And! I rather be dead then be with your stupid ass!" Justin said.

"Boom!" Another shot was made to Justin but he didn't die.

"Your not dead?" Ryan said.

Ryan shot agaian and again but Justin wouldn't die.

"What the hell." Ryan said backing up.

"I cant die." Justin said holding his gun.

"You cant shoot me!" Ryan said.

Justin laughed but stoped and started at him.

"Watch me." Justin said pulling the crigger.

"Boom!" The shot went out but it wasn't Ryan who got shot.

Someone else did...

**Review!;] **

**Tell me how awesome my stories are!:]**


	13. Kit might die!

Justin's POV

Me and Gabe opened our eyes to see that we shot Kit.

"How did we shoot her?" Gabe asked.

We looked back and saw Kit's body moved, she must of woken up.

"Kit." I whispered.

"She's really dead." Gabe said crying.

I went up to her and saw blood coming from her chest.

"Kit." I said touching her face.

"She was alive till you shoot her, wow dumb ass." Ryan said laughing.

"You shut you mouth!" I yelled at him.

I pulled out my knife that Usher gave me.

"Wow kill me." Ryan said laughing.

"Shut up or your head comes off!" I said getting closer to him.

"Haha, you dont have the guts too." Ryan said.

After that I lost it, I stabbed him over and over again.

I stopped and opened my eyes.

I saw Ryan fall to the floor blood coming out.

"Gabe." I said hoping he come.

Gabe ran up to me and stared at Ryan.

"We need to get the girls to the Hospital.' Gabe said.

"Lets get out of here." Justin said.

Me and Gabe left and took them..

-(At the Hospital)

Gabe's POV

We sat there waiting a long time.

"I'm bored!" I cried.

"We are waiting for Jo and Kit." Justin said.

"Do you like Kit?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope she makes it." Justin said.

"Gabe, Justin come in." The Nurse said.

We walked in and saw Kit still having her eyes closed.

"Gabe!" Jo said.

"You go with Jo I'll go with Kit." Justin whispered in my ear.

I walked to Jo's room and smiled at her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey!" Jo said cheerful.

"You look better." I said putting my hand on her hand.

"Thanks." Jo said.

"Wanna come over after this?" I asked.

"Sure." Jo said smiling.

"Oh My God!" Justin cried.

I opened the cutain and saw Justin crying.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"Kit might die." Justin said.

**Okay I'm gonna end the chapter yet!:] :] **

**Loveeee Yaa!**


	14. Kits dead

Jo's Pov

'What!" I yelled.

"Calm down, she MIGHT die." The Nurse said.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Gabe yelled.

"What do we do now?" Justin asked.

"Hope." I said crying.

"Jo, you can get out." The nurse said.

I smiled and got out and rushed to the restroom.

My best friend is gonna die!

Why me?

"Jo?" I heard Gabe yell.

"Leave me alone now!" I yelled.

"Come out." Gabe yelled.

"No!' I yelled.

Somehow Gabe got in and saw me there crying.

"Listen, she'll live! trust me okay?" Gabe said hugging me.

I smiled and me and Gabe left to Kit's Room.

"Is she okay?" I asked holding Gabe's hand.

"She is fine." The Nurse said filing her nails.

"Will she live?" Justin asked.

"Dont know." The nurse said.

"Can you check?" Jo said.

"No, she is fine!" The nurse said sitting down.

I rolled my eyes and felt Gabe grab my hand with his.

"Why did you thing stop?" Justin asked.

"Ohhh..." the nurse said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"She's Dead." the Nurse said.

_Dead..._

Gabe lied to me! I cried and ran away out the Hospital and left.

"Jo!" Gabe yelled.

**Review:]**


	15. LoveDrama! which will win?

Jo's POV

I ran up to a random store, Why did Gabe have to lie to me?

I felt hurt, I trusted him..

I saw a blode headed girl with orange nails, she looked really weird.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Got any thing to cut your self?" I asked holding 20 dollars.

"Yeah, what one that cuts deep into your wrist?" The lady asked staring at me.

"No, Some boy lied to me." I said.

I know not to make a big deal anout this but every boy I dated/friends they always hurt me adn make me fell pain.

I grabbed the cutter and rushed home.

I ran to my room and dropped on the floor and started crying.

"Jo?" My mother called.

"I'm buzy!" I said.

"Okay!" My mother said.

I walked to my bed and held the cutter to my wrist.

Should I?

Yes...All the break ups I had...I rather die then live anymore!

I sighed and started cutting my self.

Oww...Its hurts but the pain goes away.

I stopped and saw my wrist bloody.

I jumped up and started walking to the restroom.

No I'm not gonna drown again, Yet!

"Why me?" I whispered.

Gabe said Kit wouldn't die but she died anyway! Now I'm by my self crying and cutting my self!

"Stupid Jo!" I yelled out loud.

Why didnt I just took the bullet! I could of died but Kit would be okay...I hate my life!

I sighed and walked to my bed and layed down.

"I wish I was dead!" I said to my self.

"Maybe that could happen." I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Ryan standing by me with a knife.

"Wanna get killed today?" Ryan asked.

I looked at him, Should I kill my self?

**Sorry its short!:] I love you all!:]**

**Tell me my stories are awesome!**


End file.
